Sacrifices for Happiness
by cono1
Summary: era/ary. happens directely after Brisingr.i am bad at summaries. my first fanfic. M for safty. i have no idea where this is going. basically era/ary story. hardly anyone else TALKS in this story let alone follows them.
1. Plans to kill

**Plan's that kill**

**First fanfic so please don't be too harsh**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Arya was walking in between the rows of the Vardens tents, looking down each one as she went. She soon stopped in front of a row and began to walk down it to an especially oversized one. She entered to find Eragon staring deeply into Gleadr's Eldunari. He looked up when she entered and then stood to perform the traditional elfish greeting.**

"**Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya Svit-kona." Eragon said after touching two fingers to his lips and bowing in the elfish manner.**

**Arya returned the gesture and replied. ****"Atra du evarínya ono varda, Eragon Shadeslayer." Completing the greeting ceremony.**

"**I am curious to know what you seek of me, Arya?" said Eragon.**

"**Well, I came not formally but on a visit, I had some spare time to myself so I decided to visit, I realise this is quite an awkward time and that you are grieving Oromis, but on my visit I had hoped to lift your spirits a bit and I was going to ask if you would like to have a walk with me?" She asked with a small smile.**

"**Wow, Arya must really think I'm not well to come and ask **_**me**_** to go for a walk with**_** her**_**." Eragon thought but replied, while returning the smile, "It would be my pleasure Arya." **

**He stood up and walked to the flap of the tent and walked out side-by-side. They walked on in silence for a minute or two, walking by rows upon rows of tents. After another minute of silence, Arya asked "So, how do you fare on the death of your mentor?" she asked uncertainly**

**Eragon knew this wasn't the question Arya wanted to ask by her tone of voice, but answered her question anyway. "I am doing as he asked, that I shouldn't mourn him too much as to stray from my duties."**

**Arya stared at what was in front of them, as if she was a thousand miles away. Eragon brought his hand up to hr cheek and turned her head so that she was staring into his eyes.**

"**I know that is not what you wanted to ask me Arya." He said trying to get an answer out of her.**

**She sighed and told him. "Yes, you are right, that was not what I wished to ask you, but I thought it a bad time to bring it up with your mentor's death" by now they were a little bit outside the camp and Feinster.**

"**What was it you wished to ask me Arya?" Eragon asked, genuinely curious. They were now at the base of a hill and decided to sit against the slope.**

**She looked at him and answered. "I was wondering was you are going to be doing these next few weeks, because Nasuada has no plans for you, so would you like to answer me?" Eragon stared at her and then leaned against the slop and closed his eye's before saying, plainly and simply. "I plan to kill Galbatorix"**


	2. Secrets and Oaths

**Secrets and Oaths**

**Ygfi: **thanks for the advice and I hope you will review soon

**Macsek92****: **I hope this is soon enough for you

**I do not own any of the inheritance cycle** and **don't** sue me if I forget to write this at **any** point, please.

"And how are you going to do that?" Arya said with a look of total misbelieve in her eyes. Eragon, not after opening his eyes or moving from his position said.

"First I shall kill Murtagh and Thorn, and then I shall go after Galbatorix, but first I must go to Ellesmera, to consult with the Elders, on how we shall attack Uru'baen."

Arya stared at Eragon and then said rather slowly. "I shall accompany you on your journey for I too must go for the same reason."

Eragon sat up and looked at her and said. "Okay, you may come too" "I wasn't asking……." she said firmly and then continued "…….But does Nasuada know of this?" "No" he replied

"And when is she going to know?" Arya asked firmly

"She isn't" he replied simply. Arya stared at him before finally saying. "You must tell her."

"No I must not, and you shall not tell her either." He said firmly, staring deep into her dark green eyes "You must swear to me that you will not tell her Arya, or else she will never let me go now, later, or any other time this wretched war is happening." Eragon said firmly and angrily, but then changed his facial expression and tone of voice to sound as if he was begging "So please, swear."

There was a long pause and a lot of hesitation before she said "_I swear_" in the ancient language.

Eragon visibly relaxed and said "Good. We will leave soon, I don't know when so don't ask so be ready to leave at anytime" after he said this he got up and started walking back toward his tent.

"Goodbye, Arya" he called back over his shoulder before turning a bend in the trees to their left and disappearing from sight.

Arya felt a feeling she knew she shouldn't be feeling at this time but when she tried to relax her thoughts kept wandering back to Eragon. She just couldn't get him out of her thought for more than a few minutes at a time if she was alone or doing paperwork. She had felt a new-found connection between them ever since Eastcroft and it had only grown since the siege of Feinster. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and stood up and began to walk back to her tent. She packed her things into a pack and set it at the entrance where nobody would see it. She walked over to her cot, climbed in and went into her elven trance.

Eragon was having the same trouble with his thoughts too. If he was left alone with know one to talk with or if he was on a long flight with Saphira his thoughts would drift to Arya, her figure, her eyes, hair, anything and everything about her. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and began to think of what to discuss exactly with the Elders. The Elders were Islanzadí's advisors and the oldest of the elves. "I must discuss the tactics on how to besiege Uru'baen, so as to use the whole force of the Varden's, dwarfish and elven armies" he thought to himself. At that moment Saphira contacted him through her mind "Little one, get some rest, you are not yourself anymore, you are pressuring yourself more and more on the fate of the Varden. Please, for me Eragon, get some sleep." She said to him. "Okay" was all he could say before his head hit the pillow and he feel asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry but that's where it ends

REVIEWS WANTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
